


Give Me a Reason

by zaynsrollercoaster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm Trigger, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsrollercoaster/pseuds/zaynsrollercoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had always been outgoing and carefree, everything changes when he falls in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Reason

Louis was always the one who wanted to go out and party the night away, usually dragging Zayn or Niall along with him. Harry always wondered why he would go out so much or why he was friends with so many people. Harry was always the one who stayed home in the flat all five of the boys shared, he was always the one cooking or cleaning. That always distracted him from the fact that Louis wasn’t there for him to talk to when he was down. 

Harry wouldn’t talk to the other boys like that because Louis is the only person who has been there with him through everything. Harry doesn’t know why Louis puts up with him, he’s just waiting for the day for Louis to leave him with nothing. 

~

It’s about four in the morning when Harry hears Niall and Louis come in laughing from their night out, suddenly remembering that the rest of the boys are probably sleeping they quiet down. Harry gets up to get some water, he couldn’t sleep until he knew Louis was home. 

“Did we wake you up Haz?” Louis asks as Harry trudges into the kitchen to get some water. 

“No, you’re fine I didn’t even hear you come in Lou.” Harry lies, not paying attention to the water he’s filling up. He really wanted to tell Louis that he was worried sick about him. “I was just getting some water.” The cup is overflowing with water now and Harry quickly shuts off the faucet and bringing his face down to take a big gulp. 

“Okay, well let’s go to bed then.” Louis hiccups, “We’ll see ya in the morning Ni.” 

“Night lads, see ya tomorrow” Niall replies hiccuping as well. 

“Night,” Louis and Harry say simultaneously.

Harry climbs back into his single bed on the right side of the room by the window, Louis changes into his pajamas quietly. “Night Lou,” Harry says as he drifts off to sleep knowing Louis is safe at home.

“Haz,” Louis says hesitantly. “Can I er- ask you something?”

“Of course Lou,” Harry replies groggily, turning over on his side to face Louis.

“You have to promise to answer truthfully,” Louis says.

“Louis just get on with it.” 

“Were you up waiting for us again?” He asks quietly.

“No I-“

“Harry just tell me, were you or were you not?” It’s almost as if Louis wanted to hear Harry say that he didn’t sleep until they got home.

“Lou, I was sleeping, and I want to go back to sleep now.” Harry says as he turns over on his side. “Goodnight Lou.”

“Night Haz.” Louis replies as he shuts his eyes.

~

Harry is woken up by Louis hacking up his drinks from last night in the bathroom they share. He rushes in and leans down next to Louis to calm and comfort him. He rubs his hand up and down Louis’ back, “Do you need anything Lou?” Harry asks.

“Just some water,” He replies his voice hoarse from throwing up. Harry goes to the kitchen quietly trying not to wake the other boys up. Harry had always felt the need to take care of Louis when he was sick or injured from playing football with Liam, or Niall.

When he got to the kitchen Harry found Liam up bright and early making breakfast for Louis and Niall knowing they would both be hungover.

“Morning Li, can you hand me a glass?” Harry asks.

“Sure mate, is it for Lou?” He asks.

“Yeah he’s not feeling too good,” Harry replies as he fills the glass with water.

“Do you mind taking one to Niall? Him and Zayn are in the upstairs bathroom,” He adds as he hands Harry another glass for him to fill.

“Wow Zayn’s up before noon,” Harry chuckles at his little joke. Liam just has a small exhausted smile on his face. From what Harry guesses was an early morning with Niall in the bathroom.

Harry grabs the already full glass of water from the counter and runs upstairs to give Niall his glass. He goes back to the bathroom him and Louis share downstairs with a glass of water for him.

“Here you go Lou,” Harry says as he hands him the water. Louis takes some sips of it before more drinks from the night before come spilling out. “Liam’s making a big breakfast especially for you and Ni.”

“Thanks Haz,” Louis says just before taking a huge swig of the water. “I’m starting to feel a little better, but I can already feel the pounding of the headache.”

“You want me to get you some Advil Boo Bear?” Harry asks softly while rubbing up and down Louis back.

“That would be lovely, thanks.” Louis replies as Harry gets and is on his way to the kitchen. Harry returns, “You know Haz you’re too good to me. Why is that?”

“You’re my best friend Lou, the bestest friend I could ever ask for.” Harry smiles as Louis just smiles and nods. “Do you think you could eat some breakfast now?” 

Louis nods, “Yeah, I’m feeling better now.” He gets up off the floor with the help of Harry. Louis embraces Harry in a hug, “Thanks for always taking care of me Haz.” 

“It’s really no problem, just repaying you for all those years when you took care of me.” Harry closes his eyes and holds Louis close, his face in Louis’ hair. Harry places a small peck on the top of his head, “Love you Lou.”

“Love you too Haz,” They walk out to the kitchen where breakfast is sitting on the table and Liam has gone upstairs to get Zayn and Niall. They hear all three of them come trudging down the stairs.

~

Later that day they are all sitting on the couch Zayn, Liam and Niall were planning on going to go see a movie with some girls that they had met the week before. Louis still wasn’t feeling good so him and Harry stayed home and watched films all day. 

“Harry, I want you to ask you something. You have to answer truthfully, and promise you won’t get mad or anything.” Louis says cautiously and quietly as they are snuggled into each other on the couch. 

“How could I ever get mad at you?” Harry asks with a small giggle. 

“Well, er- some people find it socially unacceptable.” Louis replies hesitantly not looking Harry in the face. 

“Louis, I’ll always accept you,” Harry replies and his smile has turned into a worried frown.

“Well uhm-I er-I like boys.” Louis says fast and quietly. 

Harry is speechless because he always thought Louis had liked girls, but he always had this small suspicion about Louis. His shocked face quickly turns into a small smile, “Oh Lou, did you really think I would be mad at you about that?” 

“Well yeah, you’re the first person I’ve ever told and I didn’t know how you would react. Just thanks for not getting mad.” Louis says as he lays back down in Harry’s arms. 

“I would never be mad.” Harry says as he wraps Louis up in the blanket they’re sharing. 

“Does this make things awkward between us, I mean since we share a room and everything.” Louis asks timidly.

Harry had never seen Louis act like this since they met. Harry just pulls Louis close to him and shakes his head, “Nothing could ever get between us.” Harry whispers.

Louis just cuddles in and goes back to watching the movie. They fall asleep on the couch, Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis and Louis’ legs intertwined with Harry’s. They sleep there until the boys get home and head off to their own beds.

~

Harry wakes up to the sound of Louis getting out of bed, “Lou what are you doing? Its half past 2 in the morning.” 

“Sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice shaking from crying.

“Louis what’s the matter?” Harry sits up and can make out a silhouette of Louis in the doorframe. 

“Nothing, I’m just feeling emotional. You know you’re the only person I’ve told. I haven’t even told my parents.” Louis says shakily. 

“Lou, come here.” Harry says in a calm soothing voice. ”Are you planning on telling your parents? Because if you are, I’ll come with you if you want.” 

“I’m just scared, I’m scared of what they’ll say or how they’ll react.” Louis sits next to Harry on his bed.

“Don’t be I’m sure they’ll accept just like I did. They will because they love you like I love you Lou.” Harry calms him down and they lay down on his bed. They fall asleep like that again and wake up the same way. 

~

“How are you feeling Lou?” Harry asks when he wakes up. 

“I’m doing better thanks Haz.” Louis replies with a sleepy smile on his face. “I better get ready for work, you should too.” 

Harry just nods and they get ready, Harry is in the shower when he spots the razor in the corner of the bathtub. It has something red on it and Harry immediately thinks of Louis. He shuts off the water and grabs the razor and finds Louis laying in his bed still sleeping.

“Hey Lou,” Harry shakes him slightly. “You have to get ready.”

“Mmk, are you leaving?” Louis asks.

“Yeah after breakfast, Liam is cooking again. You can get in the shower.” Harry replies as he leaves their room and goes to the kitchen. 

“Ok I’ll see you later then bye Haz!” Louis yells from the bathroom.

“Bye Lou!” Harry yells back just before walking out the front door, “Bye lads.” He says to the rest of the boys as he shuts the door. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of my newest fanfic, I will be updating it every Tuesday if I can. I will let you guys know if it won’t be updated that week for whatever reason. Hope you guys like it, feedback would be great!! Love you all thanks for reading, Alicia xx :)


End file.
